PLEASE COMEBACK!
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Konflik Yaman telah pecah, Korea Selatan telah mengeluarkan perintah evakuasi terhadap warga negaranya termasuk para diplomatnya. Namun, dalam situasi genting itu Yunho, diplomat yg bertugas di negara tsb tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri bersama istrinya Jaejoong dan putranya Changmin. Akankah mereka kembali bertemu? FAMILY/YAOI/YUNJAE/DLDR!


**PLEASE COMEBACK!**

Genre: Drama, Family, Romance, lil bit Thriller? etc

Rating: T aja cari aman.

Cast: Yunjae, Changmin, Yoochun.

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, boy x boy, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing

.

.

.

_Kumohon kembalilah_

_._

Konflik Yaman telah pecah, pasukan pemberontak Houthi mulai menyerang warga dan basis-basis kekuatan pemerintahan Yaman yang dibantu oleh Uni Arab dan Amerika. Situasi darurat ini pun telah mengundang kekhawatiran dunia internasional dan membuat beberapa negara memilih untuk mengevakuasi warga negaranya masing-masing agar terhindar dari bahaya.

Korea adalah salah satu negara yang memerintahkan semua warga negaranya yang tinggal di Yaman untuk segera meninggalkan negara tersebut, Korea telah mulai mengevakuasikan warganya dan memulangkannya ke negeri ginseng tersebut.

Namun tidak dengan Jaejoong, ia bersikeras menolak untuk dievakuasi tanpa suaminya yang sedang berada jauh darinya. Jung Yunho, suami Jaejoong itu adalah seorang diplomat yang sedang bertugas di Kedutaan Besar Korea Selatan di Yaman dan sudah hampir 2 tahun Yunho beserta keluarganya menetap di negara tersebut.

Yunho sedang tidak berada bersama keluarganya, karena suatu tugas kini ia sedang berada jauh dari pusat kota Yaman meninggalkan istrinya Kim Jaejoong dan putra kecilnya yang masih berusia 5 tahun, Jung Changmin.

"Demi Tuhan Jae! Kau harus ikut tim evakuasi sekarang juga! Kita sedang dalam bahaya!" pekik Yoochun, teman Yunho yang juga seorang diplomat. Sudah daritadi Yoochun membujuk Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu mau untuk dievakuasi.

"Tidak! Tidak tanpa Yunho, Chun-ah. Aku akan pergi jika bersama Yunho, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? aku tidak bisa Chun-ah, aku akan menunggu Yunho disini. Aku akan pergi jika bersamanya." Dengan air mata berurai Jaejoong tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya, membuat Yoochun hampir putus asa. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yunho ditengah-tengah konflik seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan suaminya sendiri dalam situasi bahaya seperti ini, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunhonya.

Namja berpipi chubby itu menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia lalu mencengkram bahu Jaejoong. "Dengarkan aku Jae, Yunho telah menitipkanmu dan juga Changmin padaku. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian, aku telah berjanji pada Yunho akan menyelamatkan kalian. Yunho tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan warga negara kita lainnya. Yunho adalah pria yang kuat, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula tim evakuasi juga akan berusaha menyelematkannya." Jaejoong tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja cantik itu meragu, ia ingin sekali mempercayai kata-kata Yoochun tapi hatinya tetap dirasuki oleh rasa takut dan cemas yang luar biasa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Yunho disana tanpa jaminan keamanan apapun.

Bahu Jaejoong bergetar dengan kuat. Dengan mencengkram kemeja Yoochun, tangisnya semakin pecah. Sementara Yoochun hanya bisa menatap sendu namja yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri ini. meski ia ingin menyerah tapi ia telah berjanji pada Yunho akan menyelamatkan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Eomma," suara imut itu terdengar di sela-sela keheningan yang membungkus ruangan tersebut. Si kecil Changmin itu terlihat baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil berlari memeluk ibunya.

Jaejoong mengusap jejak-jejak air matanya sebelum jongkok didepan Changmin. "Minnie, kenapa bangun sayang?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala Changmin.

Changmin memeluk lehernya dengan erat. "Min takut eomma, di lual belicik cekali." Changmin jelas saja ketakutan, diluar suara tembakan dan ledakan menggema tak henti-hentinya. Jaejoong pun mengelus punggung si kecil tampan itu dengan penuh sayang.

Dddrrrrttt dddrrrtttt

Yoochun merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku celana bahannya, ia merogoh ponselnya dan melihat nama Yunho terpampang di layar _touchscreen_.

"Ini Yunho," ucap Yoochun membuat mata Jaejoong membulat dan menatap Yoochun penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Eoh Yun... aku masih di Yaman, istrimu sangat keras kepala ia menolak untuk dievakuasi aku hampir saja menyerah," Yoochun melirik Jaejoong yang menatapnya antara penasaran dan cemas.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan Jaejoong Yoochun pun memutuskan, "Bicaralah dengannya Yun dan yakinkan dia agar mau dievakuasi, situasi disini sudah darurat." Yoochun pun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

"Bicaralah dengannya. Biar Changmin bersamaku,"

Jaejoong pun langsung menerima ponsel Yoochun dan langsung menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Yunnie? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka kan?" cecar Jaejoong tak sabaran, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Jaejoong saat ini.

_**Boojae sayang, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau harus segera di evakuasi sayang, bawa Changmin dan ikutlah bersama Yoochun.**_

"Aku tidak mau Yunnie, aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu. Aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku tidak mau, tolong jangan paksa aku." Jaejoong memang sangat keras kepala dan Yunho tahu betul tentang sifat istrinya yang satu ini.

_**Sayang dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tetap tinggal dalam situasi bahaya seperti ini. aku disini baik-baik saja, kota yang saat ini kutinggali jauh dari daerah konflik. Aku disini aman-aman saja, aku janji akan menyusulmu jika situasi sudah kondusif. Kumohon pergilah bersama Yoochun, aku ingin kau dan Changmin selamat. Kalian adalah nyawaku.**_

"Tapi kau juga nyawaku Yunnie."

_**Aku tahu. Aku akan menjaga diriku dan kau juga harus menjaga dirimu juga Changmin. Aku janji Boojae sayang, aku akan menyusulmu. Kumohon, ikutlah bersama Yoochun dan tunggulah aku, hmm? Aku janji, aku janji akan kembali padamu dan juga Changmin. Kumohon, Kumohon Boojae.**_

Jaejoong semakin tenggelam dengan tangisnya. Hatinya serasa sakit berkali-kali saat ia memikirkan ia akan meninggalkan Yunho, kenapa ini harus terjadi pada keluarganya? Andai saja Yunho tidak menerima tugas keluar kota, mungkin keluarga kecil mereka tengah bersama di tempat aman sekarang.

_**Boojae?**_

Suara Yunho menarik kembali kesadaran Jaejoong, namja cantik menghela nafas dan memilih untuk menyerah. "Araseo, aku akan pergi tapi kau harus tepati janjimu, janji kalau kau akan kembali." Mohon Jaejoong pasrah dan putus asa, ia akan melakukan ini demi Yunhonya dan demi Changminnya, putra kecil mereka tercinta.

_**Bagus. Terima kasih sayang. Jangan cemas sayang, pegang janjiku. Aku mencintaimu sayang.**_

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," balas Jaejoong seiring air matanya yang kembali menetes. Kenapa baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit saat Yunho mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya? Kenapa rasanya ia begitu gusar?

"Eomma, uljima. Jangan takut Min dicini eomma," suara Changmin menginterupsi Jaejoong, hati namja cantik itu begitu terenyuh saat Changmin mengatakan hal tersebut sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Si kecil pintar itu kini mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu menenangkan dan mendamaikan hatinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus wajah Changmin. Anak ini, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, putra kecilnya ini begitu ketakutan.

_**Apa itu Changmin? Aku ingin bicara dengannya sayang.**_

Suara Yunho kembali mengingatkan Jaejoong bahwa ia sedang berada ditengah-tengah pembicaraan bersama suaminya.

Jaejoong menyodorkan benda itu pada Changmin. "Ini appa sayang, appa ingin bicara denganmu."

"Appa?" ucap Changmin dengan wajah lugunya. Jaejoong pun mengangguk.

Si kecil itu pun menerima ponsel dari ibunya dan menempelkannya di telinga. "Appa?"

_**Eoh, uri adeul ini appa. Selama appa tidak ada, apa Min jadi anak yang baik? Min tidak nakal kan?**_

"Min tidak nakal appa, Min anak yang baik. Appa kapan pulang? Min lindu cekali cama appa." Wajah imut Changmin kini berubah sedih, sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak melihat sang ayah yang begitu ia sayangi itu.

_**Appa sebentar lagi akan pulang asal Min janji Min harus jadi anak baik dan selalu menuruti apa kata eomma, eoh? Min tidak boleh nakal.**_

Changmin mengangguk. "Ne appa, Min janji. Min tidak akan melepotkan eomma."

_**Bagus, ini baru putra appa yang keren. Selama menunggu appa pulang nanti, Min juga harus janji pada appa. Min akan menjaga eomma, Min tidak boleh membiarkan eomma menangis ne? jangan biarkan eomma sedih ne?**_

Changmin menganggauk lagi. "Ne appa Min janji, asal appa juga janji appa akan pulang." Changmin adalah anak yang pintar dan selalu menuruti apa kata orang tuanya karena ia begitu mencintai eomma dan appanya.

_**Tentu jagoan. Appa pasti akan pulang, tunggu appa bersama eomma. Ne?**_

"Hmm" Changmin mengangguk lucu. Setelah selesai bicara dengan ayahnya, Changmin menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Yoochun dan membiarkan samchonnya itu bicara dengan ayahnya sementara ia kembali memeluk ibunya.

Yoochun terlihat telah selesai bicara dengan Yunho setelah menutup telponnya.

"Ayo Jae! Kemasi barang kalian, tidak perlu banyak-banyak, bawa saja seperlunya. Aku akan mengemasi dokumen-dokumen penting di ruang kerja Yunho." Jaejoong mengangguk dan menggandeng Changmin bergegas kekamarnya sementara Yoochun ke dalam ruang kerja Yunho.

"Eomma, apa kita akan pelgi? Kita akan pelgi kemana?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang sedang memasukkan beberapa potong baju Changmin ke dalam koper.

"Iya sayang, kita akan pergi ke luar negeri."

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Lalu appa? Kalau appa pulang telus kita tidak ada bagaimana?"

"Appa nanti akan menyusul kita. Sekarang Min ganti baju Min, ne?" Changmin pun mengangguk dan mengganti piyama tidur bergambar pizza di tubuhnya dengan baju yang telah disiapkan Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai berkemas, Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Changmin pun memasuki mobil yang dibawa samchon Changmin itu dengan gerak cepat. Tentu saja, mereka ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari negara ini agar bisa selamat.

"Kita akan langsung ke bandara, pesawat sudah menunggu disana," ucap Yoochun sambil menyetir dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi sementara dibangku belakang Jaejoong mengangguk seraya memeluk erat Changmin.

"Eomma, kenapa kita bulu-buli cekali pelginya?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat Min sayang," Changmin bergumam mengerti. "Sekarang Min tidur saja, ne?" lanjut Jaejoong, Changmin pun semakin memeluk erat ibunya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

_Kumohon, kembalilah Yunnie._

.

.

.

Kini Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Changmin telah berada di Arab Saudi, negara tetangga Yaman. Dibanding memilih pulang ke Korea, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk mengungsi ke Kedutaan Besar Korea Selatan di Arab Saudi. Ia akan menunggu Yunho disana.

Sudah hampir seminggu ia berada di negara beribu kota Riyadh tersebut dan tidak ada harinya yang terlewati untuk berdoa agar suaminya dapat memenuhi janjinya untuk menyusul dan kembali padanya, pada keluarga kecilnya.

Dan hampir seminggu pula tidak ada kabar dari pihak Kementerian Luar Negeri Korea Selatan tentang keselamatan suaminya, hampir setiap hari Jaejoong mengecek informasi tentang nama-nama warga negara Korsel yang berhasil dievakuasi namun nama Yunho selalu tidak ada dalam daftar.

Meski keyakinan Yunho akan kembali terpatri dengan kokoh dalam hatinya, rasa putus asanya semakin hari semakin merajainya dan ia takut ia tidak mampu lagi bertahan. Ia rindu sekali dengan suaminya, kerinduannya bahkan telah sanggup menyiksanya.

"Jae!" terdengar suara Yoochun memanggilnya.

Jaejoong menoleh. "Wae?"

"Aku mendengar siang ini ada pesawat evakuasi yang datang dari Yaman, apa kau ingin melihat ke bandara? Mungkin saja Yunho ikut disana. aku akan ke bandara menjemput mereka? Kau mau ikut?" mata Jaejoong membelalak, ia tertegun, mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ada Yunho disana? tiba-tiba saja dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

"Aku ikut! Aku ikut Yoochun-ah! Tolong bawa aku juga," pinta Jaejoong sambil memegang lengan Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Bawa juga Changmin bersamamu," ajak Yoochun yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Syukurlah, setidaknya sekuncup harapan datang padanya disaat yang tepat. Dan Jaejoong harap kali ini Yunho benar-benar kembali. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hari-harinya tanpa namja yang paling dicintainya itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju bandara King Abdul Aziz di Jeddah, dengan terus menggenggam tangan mungil Changmin, Jaejoong tidak berhenti-berhentinya berdoa, semoga harapannya bukan harapan palsu semata. Semoga Yunho ada disana. Tuhan, namja cantik itu sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di bandara, Jaejoong setengah berlari mengikuti Yoochun dan beberapa diplomat lainnya dengan dikawal tim polisi mencari pintu kedatangan sambil menggendong Changmin dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kedatangan, Jaejoong menyiagakan matannya untuk fokus mengecek satu-persatu orang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan tersebut saat mikrofon bandara telah mengumumkan bahwa pesawat dari Yaman telah mendarat. Hatinya bergemuruh dengan liar, harap-harap cemas.

"Changmin-ah, coba cari appa sayang," kata Jaejoong yang ikut menyuruh putranya mencari Yunho, Changmin pun mengangguk.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima dan seterusnya, Jaejoong terus menghitung dan ia tidak juga mendapati Yunho keluar dari pintu kedatangan, ia semakin cemas, apa mungkin kali ini Yunho juga tidak kembali?.

_Ayolah, ayolah Yun._ Jaejoong terus saja bergumam dalam hatinya, harapannya sudah setinggi langit dan ia tidak mau kalau harus dihempaskan ke tanah begitu saja.

Pintu kedatangan sudah mulai sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih keluar darisana namun Jaejoong tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, ia akan menunggu, kalau perlu ia akan menunggu sampai pesawat dari Yaman berikutnya tiba. Tidak apa, asal ia kembali berjumpa dengan suaminya.

"APPA!"

Deg

Jaejoong terhenyak saat mendengar suara Changmin membuatnya tertegun. Seolah seperti adegan slow motion di film-film, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini.

Air matanya pun jatuh sudah saat ia melihat namja yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya tengah berlari kearahnya dengan senyum lebar terpatri indah di kedua sudut bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong melongo, ya Tuhan! Harapannya tidak lagi menipunya, namja didepannya itu benar-benar suaminya.

"BOOJAE! MINNIE!" pekik Yunho semangat saat ia melihat dua orang yang menjadi nyawanya itu.

Grep

Ia pun langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan penuh suka cita. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia dapat kembali berjumpa dengan keluarga kecilnya, keluarga yang amat berharga baginya.

"Yunnie, Yunnie, Yunnie, Yunnie, aku merindukanmu, kupikir... hiks... kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi... hiks... kau membuatku ketakutan..." tangis Jaejoong pun pecah di pelukan Yunho.

"Aku kembali sayang, aku menepati janjiku. Aku merindukanmu dan Changmin." Dan ya, Yunho pun ikut menangis, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya saat ia dapat kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya setelah menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas ditengah bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan jiwanya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon..." ucap Jaejoong, ditinggal Yunho seperti itu sama halnya mimpi buruk baginya dan ia tidak mau mengalaminya lagi.

"Aku janji, aku janji sayang,"

"Uuhhh eomma, appa, Min sesak," suara si kecil Changmin tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka, tentu saja ia sesak, ayahnya terlalu kencang mendekapnya yang sedang berada di gendongan sang ibu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa. Namja tampan itu pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup pipi Changmin.

"Min tidak nakal kan? Apa Min menjaga eomma dengan baik?" tanay Yunho sambil merangkum wajah Changmin dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah putra kecilnya yang menggemaskan itu.

Changmin mengangguk. "Hmm, Min kan anak baik appa." Yunho pun tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

Namja bermata rubah itu kembali menatap istri yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Jaejoong. "Aku merindukanmu sayang," Jaejoong pun tersenyum.

"Nado," balas namja cantik itu.

"Apa appa tidak melindukan Min juga?" ucap Changmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu, iri karena daritadi hanya sang eomma lah yang sepertinya hanya diperhatikan oleh ayahnya.

Yunho terkekeh dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi Changmin. "Tentu saja appa juga merindukan Minnie, appa saannggaaaattt rindu," ucap Yunho, membuat Changmin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku mencintai kalian." Yunho pun kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan Changmin. Ia sungguh bahagia.

.

.

_Aku kembali_

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Dapet inspirasi saat liat berita tentang konflik di Yaman. Daripada gatel kependem terus diotak, saya pun memilih untuk menuangkannya, saking ngalirnya tuh ide ngeberesinnya juga cepet banget hehehe**

**Iya sih saya tahu ini sangat absurd, mian. Mian juga banyak typo ^^v**

**Semoga readernim suka ^^ anggap saja ini FF selingan selagi readernim nunggu kelanjutan Uncommitted, HMP dan Bimil hehehe ^^v**


End file.
